


When he has an accident

by LucaHyuga



Series: Little Tony [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Ironman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy and Little, Daddy!Steve, Little Space, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, caregiver!Steve, little and caregiver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaHyuga/pseuds/LucaHyuga
Summary: This what happened when Tony had an accident





	When he has an accident

Ususally Tony was a loud little. He laughed loudly and was always smiling. Except when he thought he had done something wrong and he thought he was going to get punished from his daddy. That is when he goes quiet. 

Today Steve was playing whatever Tony wanted him to play. And what the little 3 year old mind of Tony's wanted to do was to have a tea party. Clint made it very clear that tea parties where for girls when he got invited by the little but Tony's response was: "Me a girl. You girl too." And so Clint didn't really get a choice. So everyone was sat on the floor around this little plastic table. Thor looked at it weird.

"How do they make them so small?" He asked.

"It's a plastic table." Was Natasha's response. They couldn't sit on the seat. The only one who got to sit on a seat was Tony's teddy bear. Which Thor was getting jealous off and Clint wanted badly to shoot with an arrow. Tony came through with a small blue plastic kettle and some pink plastic cups. He handed everyone the cup and one by one they thanked him. Steve chuckled as Tony was acting proffessional- even if he was only 3 in the head. 

"What next daddy?" Tony asked, looking at Steve.

"You have to pour the drinks for everyone and then you can sit down to socialise." Steve said. He didn't really have much expierence with tea parties, even when he was a kid, so he had taken a guess.

Tony looked at his kettle and smiled brightly.

"Oh!" He said. He tilted the plastic kettle over Natasha's cup first. But he had filled the kettle with water and he missed the little tea cup, covering Nat in water. She quickly shot people a glare. "I sowwy." Tony looked at her.

"It's okay." She ruffled his hair. "Why don't you sit down and I'll pour the tea." She said. Tony wasn't going to reject that. He took a seat after handing over the blue kettle. She poured everyone a drink and Tony watched happily. He giggled loudly, but then he felt his pants go damp. He looked down at his soiled trousers and moved closer to the plastic table, trying to hide his accident.

Steve was the one who noticed him going quiet.

"Everything okay, little one?" He asked, putting his hand behind Tony's head and stroking his hair soothingly. Tony nodded. He didn't want his daddy to know about his mistake. He looked over at Thor, who downed his cup of 'tea'- well water- and smiled happily. 

"Another!" The man said and threw the cup on the floor, only for it to bounce upwards. Everyone looked at Tony when he didn't laugh at that. He would have normally because it was kind of funny. He should have been laughing his head off, but he wasn't. He was just staring down at the cup in front of him, looking at his reflection in the water. 

"Tony, do you have something to tell daddy?" Steve asked. Tony shook his head.

"No, daddy." Tony said quietly. His voice sounded shy and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Tony, have you had an accident?"

"No, daddy..." He started. The tears ran down his face. 

"Tony. Stand up." Steve said. And then he started to cry heavily.

"I not mean to, daddy!" He yelled and clung onto Steve, crying his eyes out. "Please no puniment. I no mean to!" Steve stroked the littles hair and picked him up. 

"Guys, can you put this away while I sort Tony?" Steve asked and everyone accepted. Steve grabbed Tony's  teddy bear and a couple of other things (pacifier and a bottle) and he headed to the bathroom. Tony was still crying heavily. He felt ashamed of himself. 

"I no mean to..."

"It's okay. These things happen, you're not in trouble. It happens to everyone." He reensured him. Tony looked at him and nodded, but he still felt highly ashamed of himself.  

Steve undressed the male and set him in the bath. He had come to realise that Tony really enjoyed being sat in the bath while the water poured in. He found it interesting how the tub filled up. The male was sat crossed legged in the water and splashed it a little bit, but the running tap made him think of the water in the kettle and he remembered why he needed the bath. He looked away from Steve. 

"Am I bad?" He asked.

"No. You're really good. But I'm going to have to put you in a diaper after the bath." Tony didn't like the diapers. Last time he wore one he wet himself and didn't tell Steve. He ended up with diaper rashand it became really uncomfortable. 

"I no want one." He muttered.

"I know baby." Steve stroked his hair to calm him, "But you don't want to ruin another pair of your big boy underwear, do you?" Tony shook his head and it was set. Steve washed him up and dried him then got out the diaper. He laid the little on his bed and put the diaper on him.

Tony cuddled his teddy closely afterwards because his daddy had gone to fill his bottle up. 

When he came back he was greeted by some warm milk and a bedtime story that made him feel very sleepy. Tony sipped on the milk contently, but didn't finish the bottle before his little brown eyes had shut and he'd fallen asleep. Steve took the bottle out of his mouth and passed his pacifier past his lips before laying him in bed and wrapping the blankets around him.

"Sleep tight, baby." He said and kissed his head.


End file.
